El Recuerdo De Una Promesa
by Miu Neko-Chan
Summary: La pérdida de su madre, le hizo hacer una promesa...en la que aquel "Ángel" se involucro...Soy mala con los resúmenes...denle una oportunidad a mi historia...
1. El recuerdo de una promesa

Hola…Este es mi primer Fic…por favor perdonen mis errores…y por favor lean la historia…que espero que les guste…

**Todos los personajes son pertenecía de Tite Kubo…**

* * *

.

.

.

**EL RECUERDO DE UNA PROMESA**

.

.

.

Las hebras negras de la pequeña niña de 6 años se movían sin cesar, sus ojos negros estaban a punto de derramar esas gotas saladas que ella tanto odiaba, observaba con tristeza esa tumba que tenía inscrito el nombre de _"Masaki Kurosaki",_ aun no podía creérselo, eso no le podía pasar a ella…

-…Ichi-NiiSan... ¿Okaa-san… ya no volverá?- Pregunto la pequeña Karin, sabía que su hermano no le podía mentir….aun no creía lo que veían sus ojos…y no lo creería hasta que su hermano se lo digiera…

-…-El Nombrado giro su rostro para ver a su pequeña hermana, observaba sus pequeños ojos, que estaban cristalizándose aún más…-Karin…-debía decirle la dura verdad…no debía ilusionarle con algo que sabía que nunca iba a ocurrir- Ella…ella no….volverá….-no pudo observarla más, porque sabía que sus ojos cristalizados iban ser sustituidos por unos rojos y llenos de lágrimas…

Karin se quedó inmovilizada, sabía que era cierto, pero esas palabras le llevaron a la realidad, a esa realidad que no quería conocer, ella era apenas una niña y saber que todo era verdad era realmente duro, iba a comenzar a sollozar pero otros sollozos fueron los que la detuvieron.

Vislumbro a su otro lado a su hermana Yuzu que lloraba sin cesar, en esos momentos quiso acompañarla, pero al ver los rostros de su padre y hermano se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada llorar, seco con su manos las lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de sus ojos y sostuvo la mano de Yuzu.

-Ei…Yuzu…no llores….-la nombrada la observo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-recuerda…que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-Yuzu ceso de llorar para escuchar a su hermana-yo…siempre te cuidare y protegeré….me hare fuerte…para que no te ocurra nada….-Termino por decir para mostrarle una sonrisa triste pero sincera…

-S-si…-Yuzu dijo con una voz apenas audible, evitando volver a llorar ya que sabía que su hermana decía la verdad…

-Es una promesa…-Le susurro mientras sostenía con más fuerza el agarre de sus pequeñas manos…

La familia Kurosaki se quedó una hora más observado aquella tumba, despidiéndose de ese ser querido que tanto amaban, después se dirigieron a su hogar probablemente a descansar o simplemente a desahogar sus sentimientos en sus solitarias habitaciones…

**...**

A media noche la pequeña Karin se dirigía al baño a lavarse su cara, su hermana dormía plácidamente en su habitación, no permitiría que la viera derramar gotas saladas, debía ser fuerte, cuando llego a su destino, cerró la puerta y al vislumbrarse en el espejo, le vinieron una sintonía de recuerdos de su madre a su mente, la luna estaba como testigo de cómo Karin se permitía sollozar a gusto…seria fuerte pero la faltaba ella, sin ella no estaba completa...Sollozo sin parar, intentaba calmar el llanto, pero solo lograba todo lo contrario, sus ojitos hinchados y rojos, sus mejillas rojas y con recorridos de muchas lágrimas…

-O-okaa-San…Y-yo…te e-extra-añare…-Pronunciaba apenas por sus sollozos…. Mientras se miraba en el espejo y en vez de ver su imagen reflejada veía a su tan adorada madre.

-Recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-Karin se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras, miro para todos lados, volvía a observar el espejo y las facciones de su rostro formaron completo asombro, que en vez de ver a su madre o a ella misma, veía a un niño que aparentaba 12 años, de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesas.

-Recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…-Otra vez escuchaba sus palabras dichas por el niño del espejo –yo siempre te cuidare y protegeré, me hare fuerte para que no te ocurra nada….-Dijo el niño mientras veía como Karin secaba sus lágrimas…

-¿Q-quién eres?...-Pregunto la pequeña aun incrédula por lo que veía-…acaso… ¿Eres un Ángel?-El niño solo pudo reír por lo bajo al oír las palabras de la pequeña.

-Yo…soy un Shi…-Observo a la pequeña, que la escuchaba atenta-Sí, soy un Ángel-Por ahora debía pensar eso…si le contaba quien era en realidad, no sabría cómo explicárselo…-En realidad…soy tu Ángel guardián…

-¡Oh!...-la pequeña abrió sus ojos con desmesura…-y…y... ¿por qué estás aquí?...

-Escuche tus palabras…-Esa pequeña tenía algo especial que no podía descifrar-y pienso lo mismo….yo te protegeré…pero debo ser más fuerte….-La ojinegra lo miro inocentemente-y por eso me volveré a ir…. ¿esperarías a mi regreso pequeña?...

-S-si….claro que si….mi Okaa-san me dijo una vez que hay que confiar en los ángeles…- La pequeña pelinegra esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras el peliblanco sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Entonces…es una promesa…pero no vuelvas a llorar… y cumple tú también tu promesa…-Karin recordó lo sucedido en el cementerio y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a aquel niño…-Bueno…entonces esto no es un adiós… sino un hasta luego…

-¡Espera!...-el peliblanco estaba a punto de desaparecer pero la niña lo detuvo-yo… ¿Cuál…es tu nombre?-Incrédula por haber hablado con un "Ángel" que ni su nombre sabia…

-Yo…-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Es mejor que regrese de donde provengo…pero cuando vuelva contigo…con mucho gusto te lo diré….pequeña Karin….-Cuando la pequeña estaba a punto de reclamar, él desapareció….

Karin se vislumbró en el espejo, ya no había aquel niño, esbozó una sonrisa y esperaría a aquel "Ángel" mientras cumplía su promesa _cuidar a su hermana_…escucho suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Karin-chan… ¿e-estas a-aquí?-Era su pequeña hermana Yuzu, que por su voz notaba que estaba asustada.

-Sí, tranquila…-abrió la puerta y observo a su hermana-Solo vine a tomar un poco de agua…-agarro la mano de Yuzu y se dirigieron a su habitación-Vamos a dormir…

Ya en su habitación, las dos durmieron en su cama, Yuzu aún estaba un poco asustada así que Karin la rodeo con su pequeños brazos, no se dio cuenta pero había estado lloviendo, y los relámpagos eran intensos…Supuso que su hermana se había despertado por culpa de eso …

-Karin-chan….-Yuzu ya estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo-¿Con quién hablabas…en el baño?...-le pregunto en un pequeño susurro, mientras Karin se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermana.

-Yo…hablaba con…un Ángel…-Karin sonrió al recordar al "Ángel", pero al girar su cabeza vio a Yuzu completamente dormida…

Karin decidió seguir a Yuzu, pensando en aquella extraña aparición del "Ángel", se durmió plácidamente, donde a partir del siguiente día debía cumplir su promesa, como el "Ángel" la suya…

**...**

-Ángel-susurraba una jovencita antes de levantarse de su placido sueño…

Se levantó observando los rayos de la luna entrar por su habitación…se incorporó, acomodo sus hebras negras y se dirigió a la ventana que indicaba que aún era de noche…

Mirando la luna se dio cuenta que 6 años habían pasado de la muerte de su madre, en su funeral hizo una promesa…observo a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente, y esa promesa la cumplía perfectamente… volvió su vista a la luna, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, en ese sueño recordó a aquel Ángel…

-Toshiro…cumpliste tu promesa… ¿No es así?...-Susurraba mientras observaba la luna-Sé que te volveré a ver…y no permitiré…que te vayas de mi lado…como mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki-esta vez una gran sonrisa se veía en el rostro de la joven…

Lo había olvidado, pero ese sueño la hizo recordar y le hizo recordarlo… ahora que sabía quién era…no le permitiría alejarse de ella…aunque sabía que no era precisamente un Ángel, para ella siempre será_…Su Ángel…_

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, este el primer Fic que escribo en mi vida,…y precisamente esta no es mi pareja preferida,… pero es una de la que más me gustan… (Hitsugaya es mío xD)…Mi mejor amiga…me dio ánimos para subirlo…así que se lo dedico a ella…_Gracias por los ánimos_…

Esta idea se me ocurrió…. no sé como, pero se me ocurrió….Espero que les haiga gustado… y simplemente mil gracias por leer este One-Shot…. Por favor si tuve problemas de redacción, díganmelo….es bueno saber los errores que cometemos ;) para así solucionarlos…

Pd: Gracias otra vez…. Y si desean decirme algo solo sigan la flechita...

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. ¿Día de la mala suerte?

¡Hola a todos!, No tenía pensado continuar este fic, no estoy segura si perderá su esencia que tenía como One Shot, pero de alguna forma me convencieron para que haga una segunda parte…Con su permiso espero que disfruten de la historia, y nos vemos abajo… :)

**Advertencias:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc en los personajes…

**Todos los personajes son pertenecía de Tite Kubo…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El recuerdo de una promesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Día de la mala suerte?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un día normal de clases, la chica de cabellos negros observaba aburrida por la ventana de su aula, se notaba que llegaría muy pronto la primavera por esos grandes árboles de cerezos que estaban a punto de florecer, había pasado un año desde que su hermano partió de nuevo al mundo Shinigami, simplemente lo extrañaba, hasta extrañaba su sobreprotección que tenía con ella y su hermana. Pensando el por qué no había dado señales de vida, temía que algo le hubiese sucedido, aunque seguro eran cosas de ella…

Un fuerte ruido en su pupitre hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para dirigir su mirada a su profesor que se encontraba mirándole furioso.

-Señorita Kurosaki, le he estado llamando repetidas veces y usted no presta atención.-EL maestro la observo detenidamente mientras ella seguía con su mirada inexpresiva.-…Vaya a dirección.

Con eso dicho la ojinegra se levantó de su asiento en total silencio, mientras sus compañeros la veían con cierto temor, hay que decir que su reputación en la escuela no era muy buena que digamos. Continuando su destino, fue a dirección donde la directora le dio un buen sermón, añadiendo al final un "_Que tengas un buen día_". Para ella todos los días eran normales nunca malos y nunca buenos. Así que con lo último dicho de la directora salió de ahí con una sonrisa burlona, no era buena con palabras, así que se fue en silencio, dejando a una directora estupefacta. Se dirigía a su aula cuando sonó el timbre de receso, así que cambio su destino hasta el aula de Yuzu, era a la única que soportaba, aparte claro está de ser su hermana, pero alguien interfirió en su camino, un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello verde al que conocía muy bien, era guapo pero de una personalidad insoportable o vulgarmente diciéndolo era completamente un imbécil.

-¡Oh!...Kurosaki, a ti te buscaba…-El joven se acercó a ella, mientras la pelinegra seguía con su mirada gélida-... ¿es cierto lo que dicen?…-La pelinegra extrañada frunció su seño, no estaba para tonterías.

-…Y que es lo que dicen según tú, Yagami-El joven sonrió mientras esta se disponía a continuar su camino.

-…Dicen…que tu hermano les abandono, como tu madre cuando eran pequeñas…-Con eso dicho la pelinegra dio media vuelta hacia él, agarrándolo de la camisa y estampándolo en una pared cercana…-…Jajajajaja… ¿Acaso es cierto?…con razón la pequeña Yuzu….empezó a correr despavorida, cuando le conté esto….-La ojinegra, apretó la mandíbula y frunció su seño, ahora sí que la había molestado.

-Maldito…Te atreviste hacer sufrir a mi hermana y a difamar a mi familia…..-EL joven solo mantenía su sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro…-…Te borrare esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro…-La pelinegra lo tumbo al suelo con una llave de judo, mientras este abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

Al cabo de unos segundos un grupo de escolares se encontraba rodeando a los dos jóvenes, en la escena se observaba a la pelinegra encima del peliverde golpeándolo sin parar, sobre todo en el rostro, el chico no pudo hacer absolutamente nada ya que la joven era bastante veloz y por lo que sentía en su piel, golpeaba muy fuerte….nunca se hubiera metido con ella de haber sabido que iba a clases de judo y Taekuondo…Le seguía golpeando hasta que dos profesores que pasaban por ahí la separaron del joven que se encontraba muy herido. Y el grupo de escolares se disipo con muy buenas imágenes en sus móviles, uno que otro decía…"_esto tendrá muchas visitas en el YouTube_" o cosas por el estilo. Ya en Dirección, la joven otra vez se encontró con la directora.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto la mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad.

-Esta jovencita estaba golpeando a un estudiante-Respondió un joven profesor- En específico a Ryu Yagami.-La directora observo a la joven, está por su parte seguía con su semblante frio.

-¿Por qué de tu osada actitud…Kurosaki Karin?-Ahora la voz autoritaria se dirigía hacia la pelinegra.

-….Se atrevió a meterse con mi familia…-Pronunciando aquello, sus labios se sellaron otra vez.

-…Bueno…conozco a aquel joven, por sus seguidas visitas a dirección de su mal comportamiento…pero tu actitud está totalmente desaprobada en esta institución…-La directora la miro con seriedad pero también trasmitía un "_tranquila, se lo merecía_"…-así que lamentablemente deberé expulsarte una semana… como las reglas de la institución autorizan….

-…Lo entiendo…las normas son lo primero….entonces con su permiso me retiro…-La joven azabache hizo una pequeña reverencia, retirándose silenciosamente de aquella habitación.

Comenzó a deambular por los pasillos, le había avisado a su hermana de lo sucedido y ella solo le transmitió una sonrisa que le brindaba paz…lo importante era que Yuzu estuviera bien…Al recoger sus pertenencias observo una vez más el paisaje que le otorgaba la ventana, suspirando pesadamente se dirigía fuera de su aula, pero en un asiento observo al joven que había golpeado claramente con sus heridas curadas, este le brindo una mirada no era de odio como se lo esperaba, transmitía otro sentimiento muy diferente…decidió ignorarlo y siguió su rumbo.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Caminaba por las calles que le dirigirían a su hogar no sabía que motivo le iba a dar a su padre por su comportamiento aunque tampoco le interesaba en lo más mínimo, seguramente ese día era el de su mala suerte…

Llegando a su hogar, antes de abrir la puerta principal, pensó minuciosamente en salir corriendo de ahí y dirigirse a cualquier otro lado...Pero la verdad era que debía afrontar sus actos…Con una posición firme abrió la puerta de su casa y entro en ella…Silenciosamente pasaba por los pasillos de ella hasta que en la cocina pudo divisar una figura, una figura con cabello naranja específicamente…abrió sus ojos con grata sorpresa y corrió donde se encontraba aquella figura…

-¿IchiNii?... ¿IchiNii eres tú?-Pregunto la pelinegra mientras sostenía el brazo del joven…

-Soy yo Karin…-Contesto el pelinaranja mientras veía como a su hermana se le empezaban a caer lagrimas traicioneras, esa imagen le recordó cuando era una niña frágil y delicada…

-…Has tardado mucho….-Con lo último dicho se limpió aquellas lágrimas y le mando una sonrisa que transmitía su felicidad…

-Lo siento…-Se disculpó con ella, aunque no lo parezca quizás ella era la que más había sufrido, revolvió sus cabellos negros haciendo que la joven inflara su mofletes en forma de molestia, a los ojos de los demás era la chica ruda, pero con su familia era totalmente diferente.-y… ¿Por qué tan temprano?...

-…Larga historia…-No dijo nada más, solo se giró y tomo rumbo a su habitación en esos momentos no daría explicaciones…-…Luego te lo contare…-El pelinaranja se quedó un poco inquieto, su sexto sentido de hermano mayor le decía que algo muy malo había ocurrido…

Cuando la pelinegra estaba en la puerta de la cocina casi se tropieza con alguien más, pensando que era su padre alzo su vista con una mirada retadora, pero al darse cuenta que era otra persona y una a la que menos se esperaba, abrió sus ojos con asombro…

-…Hey…-El joven de cabellos blancos solo la miro detenidamente como si la estuviera examinando...para luego esquivarla e intentar dirigirse donde el Kurosaki adulto.

Antes de que se retire la pelinegra lo sostuvo de su camiseta negra para decirle muy bajito-…Toshiro, lo sé todo…-Una pequeña sonrisa de un segundo se le observo en el rostro de la azabache…-…Recordé absolutamente to-do…-Le soltó al peliblanco y se dirigió a su habitación dejando al chico congelado en su lugar, eso sí que no se lo esperaba…aunque tampoco lo creía improbable…

Ya en su habitación y tumbada en su cómoda cama. Desconcertada pensó en los sucesos del día de hoy que para nada fue un día de mala suerte…todo lo contrario fue su mejor día, reencontrándose con su hermano añorado y con aquel "_Ángel_"….Y lo mejor era que tenía una semana entera para estar con ambos…

Completamente segura supo que desde ese día, los demás días no serían normales, para nada normales….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

¿Les gusto la continuación?, ¿Hago una tercera parte?...Solo ustedes me dirán si desean que la continúe…Nunca pensé en mostrar mis escritos pero me animaron aun más por sus hermosos reviews que me dejaron…

¡Muchas Gracias Queridos Lectores!...Espero que me den su sincera opinión como lo hacen, porque sus reviews y palabras de una amiga, son la que me inspiran a escribir….otra vez… ¡Muchas Gracias!

Pd: Enserio...¡Muchas Gracias! :)

**Miu Neko-Chan**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. ¿Ángel cobarde?

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que le guste, nos vemos abajo

**Advertencias:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc en los personajes…

**Todos los personajes son pertenecía de Tite Kubo…Excepto Ryu Yagami xD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El recuerdo de una promesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Ángel cobarde?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se arrepentía de haberle dicho aquello a Hitsugaya, si hubiera sabido que desaparecería misteriosamente, ella no hubiera hablado ni una silaba, lo peor era que esos siete días de su suspensión habían pasado demasiado rápido.

-¡Demonios!-Con esa exclamación, se levantó de golpe de su cama-… Si solamente no hubiera abierto mi boca…-Se recriminaba una y otra vez mientras se dirigía al baño.

Con un fuerte portazo se encerró en el baño, Yuzu que se encontraba merodeando por ahí aun media dormida se asustó por semejante ruido, supuso que su hermana se encontraba de malas por tener que volver a sus clases.

-Puedes pasar, ya lo desocupe- La de cabellos castaños se guardó una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermana con ese humor.- ¡Entra la baño de una vez!-La nombrada se tapó la boca y entro al baño a toda velocidad.

Karin al bajar por las escaleras escucho una pequeña risa que provenía del baño, esto solo aumento su mal humor haciendo que murmuraba incoherencias mientras llegaba a la cocina donde encontró a su hermano desayunando y a su padre preparar unas tostadas.

-... Buenos días IchiNii, Otou-San...-Al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, se sentó en su habitual asiento.

-Buenos días Karin...-El pelinaranja observo como su pequeña hermana transmitía un aura diferente

-¡Buenos días hija querida!-El padre de ambos jóvenes se acercó a toda velocidad donde la pelinegra para poder abrazarla, pero lo único que encontró fue la pared que se encontraba en dirección contraria por la fuerte pata que le había dado su hija.

El pelinaranja al ver tal escena solo le resbalo una pequeña gota en la sien, sinceramente Karin esta vez se había pasado, con esta prueba más de su lado decidió por fin preguntar por qué de su actitud.

-¿Karin que es lo que te pasa?-El mayor la observaba intentando descubrir sus pensamientos pero solo chocaba con su mirada negra, una y otra vez.

-…Nada IchiNii…-Esta se dispuso a desayunar mientras su hermano suspiraba por su derrota y su padre se levantaba del suelo aturdido.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba observando a través de aquella ventana, el paisaje no había cambiado demasiado pero su reputación en la escuela había bajado haciéndola volver una "rebelde". Con un fuerte suspiro se reincorporó a escuchar a su profesor de teatro.

-Chico, ya saben que su nota final será una breve interpretación de los Ángeles y Demonios, la pareja que lo haga mejor automáticamente pasara mi curso…-La pelinegra lo observo con un poco de asombro… ¿Ángeles? Solo hacía que su mente se perturbara mas, pero esa nota la necesitaba, no es que "amara" el teatro.-Kurosaki y Yagami ustedes serán una pareja, la directora me exigió esto… los demás pueden escoger su pareja a gusto, con su permiso le espero la semana que viene, nos vemos.-Todos los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento para despedir a aquel profesor.

Cuando su docente salió del aula, los alumnos saltaron de felicidad, pero al percibir un aura negra todos se propiciaron de un escalofrió girando su vista hacia la que enviaba la mala vibra salieron despavoridos hacia afuera al ver que era Karin, pero lo que les espanto fue aquella risa macabra que se encontraba en su rostro. Seguramente por esta razón el profesor decidió irse antes de la hora de receso.

-Definitivamente este no es mi día…-Se disponía a levantarse pero se detuvo al ver a un joven de cabellos verdes delante de ella…-… ¿Qué quieres?, acaso deseas que te golpee como la anterior vez…-El peliverde sonrió de lado por lo dicho, pero no estaba allí por esa razón.

-Tenemos un trabajo Kurosaki, ¿No lo recuerdas?-La pelinegra recordó las palabras de su maestro haciendo que su frente se estampe en su pupitre…-Por lo visto, ya lo recordaste…-El de ojos ámbar se sentó en puesto al frente de la chica para poder hablar.-…Disculpame…-La pelinegra alzo un poco la cabeza para observarlo.-…Por lo de la anterior vez, fui un idiota…-El peliverde se sonrojo por lo dicho y esquivo su mirada con la de ella.

-Tsk, no importa…-La pelinegra se sentó correctamente…-Tu también…perdoname por la golpiza que te di…-Ahora la que desviaba su mirada era la pelinegra ofreciéndole una mano en modo de disculpa.

-¿Amigos?-Sostuvo su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Conocidos-Con un fuerte apretón, se soltaron y esta le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, por su parte el peliverde giro su rostro sonrojado.- ¿Qué te pasa?-Con un poco de curiosidad acerco su rostro al de él-¿Tienes fiebre?-Ahora coloco una mano en la frente del joven haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara.

-¡N-no hagas eso!...Estoy bien…-La joven lo soltó y empezó a reír…haciendo que ahora él se enfadase…-¿¡Por qué te ríes!?

-Nada, nada...eres demasiado raro…-Calmando su risa y el joven su enfado comenzaron a observar distintos puntos.-Necesito la nota, así que empecemos de una vez-El joven asiento en respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban planificando su obra, se podían observar alegres y disfrutando la presencia contraria, para Karin su día mejoro radicalmente ya que por primera vez encontraba una persona que le hablara con tanta fluidez y sin miedo aunque lo haya golpeado, se podría decir que estaba feliz. Por otro lado un joven de cabellos blancos sentado en un gran árbol de cerezo observaba esa escena con otros ojos, su pequeña furia empezó a incrementar mientras los veía a través de esa ventana.

.

.

.

Al regresar a su casa sintió la presencia de Hitsugaya, disimulando caminar como normalmente lo hacía, su vista se dirigía a distintos lugares para encontrar al peliblanco, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, solo sabía que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué no tienes el valor de hablar conmigo, Hitsugaya?, ¿Eres un Ángel cobarde?-La chica se paró en seco, mirando a todos los lados con molestia.-Tsk, si es lo que quieres…-De nuevo comenzó su andar, esta vez con más rapidez.

Hitsugaya la observaba, escucho sus palabras y por supuesto no era un cobarde, pero todavía no encontraba las fuerzas para hablar con ella, aunque tenía ganas de ir y congelar a cierto peliverde, no sabía porque de esa furia tan repentina pero le dolía ver a la pelinegra tan feliz con un chico.

.

.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tres días pasaron, Karin debía esperar en su casa a su compañero para practicar su obra, pero durante esos días la presencia de Hitsugaya seguía igual, la perseguía por todos lados pero no se atrevía a conversar con ella.

-Maldito cobarde…-Susurro al aire hasta que el timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.- ¡Yo voy IchiNii!-Grito al aludido para que no molestara a su compañero con preguntas incoherentes.

El peliverde que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta estaba nervioso, no sabía la razón exacta y además de eso, sentía que alguien lo observaba desde hace un rato, muy extrañado giro su rostro intentando buscar algo, pero no había nada, con un fuerte suspiro miro al suelo, intentando calmarse a sí mismo pero en eso, la puerta que tenía enfrente se abrió, mostrando a una joven de cabellos negros con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasa Ryu-El ojiambar entro con lentitud grabándose la imagen de la pelinegra en su mente.-Eres puntual, eso me gusta.-Su sonrisa de la joven se ensancho mas haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara.

-Ejem, ejem...-Ambos jóvenes miraron a quien había emitido el sonido, observando a un chico de cabellos naranjas.-Karin, ¿Quién es este chico?-En lo que emitía aquella pregunta endureció su mirada, haciendo temblar un poco al peliverde.

-Es un compañero IchiNii-La pelinegra sostuvo la mano del joven-Vamos hacer un trabajo de la escuela-Le guio hacia el salón, el chico estaba rojo como una fresa, y el pelinaranja solo se quedó estupefacto en su lugar, sin mover un musculo.

Al llegar al salón de su hogar, soltó el agarre de sus manos, haciendo que este regresará a su color natural.

-Vas a disculpar a mi hermano, se imagina cosas donde no las hay.-Con su mano oculto una pequeña risita que se le escapó de sus labios.- ¿Comenzamos?.

-Claro, todo por nuestra… nota…-Levantando su pulgar hacia arriba hizo que su acompañante imitases sus pasos y así comenzaron con su ensayo.

Otra vez los observaba un par ojos color turquesa, sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía contener esa furia de su interior al ver a Karin con otro joven. Esta vez hablaría con ella, lo haría ese mismo día, no podía permitir que le arrebataran a Karin, él no era un ángel ni mucho menos un cobarde y esa tarde se lo iba demostrar a Karin Kurosaki.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

Espero que les haiga gustado, en la siguiente parte tendremos HitsuKarin por completo pero tendremos un pequeño altercado aunque todavía no fulminara la historia le doy tres capítulos más, pero no estoy segura.

Espero sus consejos, opiniones, tomatazos con los brazos abiertos pero por favor las palabras hirientes no las soportaría...

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**-Myskymyheart: **¿Tarde demasiado? pero aquí está la tercera parte que pediste, espero que te guste y ¡muchas gracias por tus reviews! :)

**-Hitsukarin4ever: **¿De verdad?... ¡Oww!...Pegales como Karin, nadie tiene porque meterse con otra persona :) Espero que te guste esta tercera parte, aunque hubo un cambio radical con el agresor de Karin...xD…Y ¡Muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews!

**-Bi mars: **Jajaja…xD, morí con tu review, muchas gracias amiga y espero que te haiga gustado esta tercera parte, en la próxima leerás algo interesante…por cierto, yo espero leer tu historia T_T así que súbela :) ¡Gracias por tu review Changa!

¡Gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews!

¡Sayonara, que pasen un buen día!

**Miu Neko-Chan**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
